Rise of the Toa Team
by HyperDragoonHx
Summary: A Pokémon story with a Bionicle-based background. It is a sequel to my The Long Awaited Rematch of the Century story and shows how I successfully completed my very own Bionicle-based Pokémon team. After starting this idea in 2014 and going through a lot of trial and error, I've successfully completed what I believe to be the ultimate team! Pokémon and Bionicle fans alike, enjoy!


**_Rise of the Toa Team_**

One day, while visiting Malie City with Jaller, my Charizard, on Ula'ula Island in the Alola region, I was approached by Nanu, the Kahuna of the island, who was carrying a white book.

"The mask of your Charizard. It's the Great Kanohi Hau, is it not?" he asked.

"It is." I nodded. "I'm impressed that you know of Jaller's mask."

"I've learned about it in this book." Nanu replied as he hands the white book to me.

Looking at the book's cover, I noticed a gray Unity Duty Destiny Bionicle logo on it.

"Where did you get this book?" I asked.

"I found it over at the Malie City library." Nanu replied. "Apparently, it was accidentally included in the shipment of books to the island. Since it had info on those masks like the one your Charizard wears, I thought you might know something about it."

Looking at the book, and then back at Nanu, I said "I never knew a book like this existed. However, I do know about the legend of the Bionicle. I shared it with Jaller when I picked him as my starter and gave him the mask of his namesake."

"Want to talk more about it over lunch?" Nanu suggested. "It's on me."

"Sure thing." I agreed. "I wonder if the book has anything new?"

Heading over to Sushi High Roller, Nanu and I got a table while waiting for the Ronin set. I skimmed through the book, looking for new info on the legend of the Bionicle.

"The main elements are Fire, Water, Earth, Stone, Ice, and Air, correct?" Nanu asks.

"Yes they are." I nodded. "You know, Earth, Stone, and Air sound very similar to the Pokémon types of Ground, Rock, and Flying, don't they?"

"That's what I was thinking when I read through some of the book." Nanu replied before our food arrived.

While eating, a certain page in the book caught my eye. It spoke of a legend, but unlike any other Bionicle legend, one about six Pokémon whose types matched the main Bionicle elements. They also wore the Great Kanohi masks. According to the book, when all six Pokémon from six different regions whose types match the main six elements receive their masks and unite, they gain the power to stop the power of the shadows as well as a certain Pokémon whose type is in accordance with that power and wears the mask of shadows.

"Now what kind of Pokémon type would match the power of the shadows?" Nanu wondered.

"I know for certain it isn't the Dark type." I replied. "It must be the Ghost type."

"And do you know what the mask of shadows is called?" Nanu asked as we finished our meal.

"The mask of Shadows is called the Kraahkan." I replied. "But Jaller and I destroyed it when we defeated Giovanni."

"I don't think it could've been that easy." Nanu suggested. "It must have been a copy."

"A copy!?" I said in surprise as I shut the book abruptly. "But how?"

"I figured that Team Rocket somehow has the technology to make copies from the original mask." Nanu guessed.

"And the Pokémon from six different regions." I thought out loud. "I know I found Jaller's mask in Kanto before I officially became a Pokémon trainer, so that means the other five regions are Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos?"

"I believe so." Nanu said. "If you plan to stop Team Rocket and destroy the Kraahkan, you must first gather the Pokémon and masks required to stop it."

"Then that's just what I'll do." I said as I got up.

"Be careful though." Nanu cautioned as he gave me eight Heart Scales. "If Team Rocket finds out about this, they'll pull out every single dirty trick to stop you."

"I know, but I plan to stop them once and for all." I said before leaving.

And so, I began my journey to find the remaining five Kanohi masks as well as the Pokémon whose types match the other five main elements. I began my search in the Kalos region. Over at Route 10, I encountered a Hawlucha wearing a Turquoise Great Kanohi Miru on the face. I sent out Jaller to talk to the Hawlucha. The Hawlucha said in Pokémon language that it's his duty to guard the graves of Pokémon whose lives have been sacrificed. Jaller then informed him about the Kraahkan and requested his help to destroy it. The Hawlucha agreed to tag along and I named him Kongu. The next region I searched in was Unova. From what I've heard from some of the former old Team Plasma members, the mask should be located somewhere in Twist Mountain. Adventuring to the lowest level where an Ice Rock was located, I found a sand blue Great Kanohi Akaku. As I picked it up, a wild Beartic got mad and ran at me. I threw the mask onto the Beartic's face and sent out Jaller and Kongu to reason with him. After a long explanation, the Beartic agreed to help us stop the Kraahkan and I named him Matoro.

My next destination was Oreburgh City in the Sinnoh Region. Roark, the Gym Leader of that city, invited me to his Gym, handed me an orange-brown Great Kanohi Kakama, and introduced me to a Rampardos who loved the mask a lot. He knew of my quest due to having heard folktales of it from when he was a child many years ago and also offered the Rampardos to me. Putting the mask on the Pokémon's face, I named him Hewkii. Traveling to Hoenn, I heard a rumor in Pacifidlog Town that one of the Pokémon in Sky Pillar had become incredibly strong after obtaining some strange mask. Upon arrival to Sky Pillar and making it to the top, I saw a Claydol wearing an Orange Great Kanohi Pakari battling a Rayquaza. Noticing that the Claydol looked overwhelmed, I used one of my TMs to teach him Ice Beam to give him a fighting chance. The Claydol used the Ice type move to defeat the Rayquaza and freeze it solid. Grateful for my help, the Claydol decided to join me and I named him Nuparu. My last stop was Johto. Arriving in New Bark Town that evening, I headed over to Professor Elm's lab to see if he knew anything. He handed me a blue Great Kanohi Kaukau but said he didn't know what it was for. As I walked out, I saw a light shining from the lake east of New Bark Town. Heading over to the source, I saw a Lanturn. She looked interested in the mask I was carrying. I told her that she can only wear the mask upon agreeing to help me destroy the Kraahkan. The Lanturn agreed to join me and as I put the mask on that Pokémon's face, I named her Hahli. I had all six Pokémon and masks to destroy the Kraahkan, but before I could take my leave, Professor Elm rushed out and said that he got an email from Professor Oak. Team Rocket had reclaimed the Rocket Game Corner, their base of operations in Celadon City in Kanto. With no time to waste, Jaller flew me there. As I entered the game corner, and headed down to the basement, I battled Team Rocket Grunts and reached the center of the base. I found a machine that could make copies of the Kanohi Kraahkan. However, before I could attempt to destroy it, I encountered the Team Rocket Executives, Proton, Petrel, Ariana, and Archer.

"This is the end of the line!" Archer claimed. "You'll pay for what you did to our boss!"

Proton sent out Crobat, Petrel sent out Wheezing, and Ariana sent out Arbok. Crobat and Arbok each wore one Kraahkan copy while Wheezing wore two. I sent out Hahli, Nuparu, and Hewkii to battle their Pokémon. Hahli defeated Crobat using Thunder and Nuparu and Hewkii defeated Wheezing and Arbok using Earth Power. Upon defeating the Rocket Executive's Pokémon, their Kraahkan copies were destroyed. As Proton, Petrel, and Ariana made a run for it, Archer stepped forward.

"So that's the power of the Great Kanohi Masks. Hmph, not matter, You'll still lose." Archer claimed.

He sent out a Houndoom who was wearing a Kraahkan copy and Mega Evolved it into Mega Houndoom. I sent out Jaller and Mega Evolved him into Mega Charizard X. As Houndoom lunged to attack, Jaller easily defeated it using Rock Slide Upon being defeated and changed back, the Houndoom's Kraahkan copy shattered into pieces that faded away.

"What!?" No! This can't be!" Archer said in disbelief.

As Jaller destroyed the copy machine using Dragon Claw, I said "It's over, Archer! Where is the original Kanohi Kraahkan?"

"That's for you to find out at Alola's Pokémon League. That is IF you can make it there!" Archer claimed before hitting a button on a remote, triggering a self-destruct countdown.

As Archer made a run for it, I gave chase, and upon exiting the game corner, I kicked Arher in the legs, making him trip and fall. As he fell, the game corner exploded. He was then arrested by the police along with the other Team Rocket Executives and grunts. Though they were stopped, there was one more thing left for me to do. I headed back to Alola and headed for the Pokémon League on Mt. Lanakila. Apparently, there was no sign of Team Rocket there. Still, I battled the Elite Four there and upon defeating them yet again, I headed for the Champion's chamber and waited. Who came there to challenge me was Silver, Giovanni's son.

"You've hurt my father! You've wrecked everything! And I'm going to make you pay!" Silver declared.

"Don't bet on it, junior!" I said as I prepared to battle him.

As the battle began, Kongu defeated Weavile using Focus Blast and Matoro defeated Alakazam using Throat Chop. Next, Silver sent out Magnezone and I sent out Hewkii.

"I'll crush you!" Silver claimed as he did the Z-Move dance for Corkscrew Crash.

"No, you're going down like your father!" I objected as I did the Z-Move dance for Tectonic Rage.

As both Z-Moves collided, Hewkii easily overpowered and defeated Magnezone. As the battle continued, Nuparu defeated Crobat using Psychic and Hahli defeated Feraligatr using Thunder.

Having only Gengar left who was wearing the real Kanohi Kraahkan, Silver yelled "I won't go down! Not like this!"

He then Mega Evolves Gengar into Mega Gengar while I Mega Evolve Jaller into Mega Charizard X. Jaller easily defeats Gengar using Fissure, knocking it out and making the Kanohi Kraahkan on its face go flying off and land at Jaller's feet.

"No! NO! I LOATHE THAT LIZARD!" Silver pouted.

I then sent out the other five Pokémon of my Toa Team to help Jaller destroy the Kraahkan.

"Unity!" they said altogether in Pokémon language.

As their masks glowed, they each fired a beam of light at the Kraahkan, making it shatter into small pieces that faded away into nothingness.

"Impossible… IMPOSSIBLE!" Silver shouted in agony.

Police came into the Champion's chamber and arrested Silver. As he was taken away, Nanu came up to me to congratulate me on my victory.

"Looks like you did it." Nanu said. "You've stopped Team Rocket and destroyed the Kraahkan."

"Yes I did." I replied. "And not only that, but I also found the perfect Pokémon team for myself."

"Heh, I knew there was something special about you from when we first met." Nanu claimed. "You've definitely earned your place as both a Champion and a Toa Hero!"

"A Toa Hero?" I said. "Then that's the kind of trainer that I'll consider myself."

And then all six of my Pokémon came out of their Poké Balls and gave me a group hug.

"Thank you for your help, everyone!" I said to my Pokémon team.

Since then, I now go by the three virtues of the Bionicle: Unity, Duty, and Destiny!


End file.
